Atrial fibrillation (“AF”) is a common cardiac rhythm disorder (“cardiac arrhythmia”) and is characterized by a rapid chaotic heartbeat in which the upper chambers of the heart known as the atria quiver rapidly instead of beating in a steady rhythm. This rapid quivering reduces the heart's ability to properly function as a pump.
Atrial fibrillation typically increases the risks of thrombo-embolic stroke and congestive heart failure. Quality of life is also impaired by common AF symptoms such as palpitations, chest pain, fatigue, and dizziness. The irregular heartbeat associated with AF causes blood to pool in the left atrial appendage, allowing clots to accumulate over time. From time to time, clots may dislodge from the left atrial appendage, and may enter various circulation tracks causing strokes, myocardial infarction, limb ischemia, and other vascular problems.
A number of approaches have been implemented to address the health risks associated with AF. Among such techniques, surgical procedures for closing (occluding) the left atrial appendage (LAA) have been proposed. Some of such procedures involve open chest wall midstemotomy procedures while others may access the pericardial space through a thoracotomy or from a sub-xiphoid access point. In such approaches, a physical device is typically employed to cinch or compress the LAA.
Conventional LAA closure devices, however, are difficult to precisely position at the LAA, and therefore result in incomplete occlusion of the LAA, as the surgical closure point is oftentimes spaced from the base of the LAA. Moreover, conventional closure devices lack simple repositioning and adjustment capabilities, such that attempts to physiologically completely occlude the LAA frequently fail.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a tissue occlusion device which facilitates placement and ultimate closure of the left atrial appendage at its base.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an atrial appendage closure device having adjustment capabilities to facilitate re-positioning of the device at the atrial appendage, and complete occlusion of the appendage at its base.